Chicken Run
Chicken Run is a main protagonist in Broken Down. The narrative moves into his perspective repeatedly within the story. Appearance Chicken Run is a white-pale grey Pegasus stallion with a red mane and a feathery white tail. He has fire-orange eyes. His cutie mark is a grey spotted feather. Chicken Run has a genetic problem with his spine (a reference to Chickay-San's S-scoliosis) which has lead to issues with his wings. Even though by the time the group went through the portal his back had been adjusted to a safe position, his pony form's wings are slightly (almost unnoticeably) out of place and the muscles are weaker. He can learn to fly, but it would take lots of time and therapy. Chicken Run is one of the four 'human group', meaning he has origins in an alternate dimension where the main 'template' species are humans. This leads to his pony form having canine teeth, and an omnivorous diet. Composition Identity Chicken Run at the time of Broken Down is nearly 21 years old. He is the youngest member of the 'Human Group'. He is a cis-male and a heterosexual...or that's what he told me. Talent Unknown Personality Chicken Run is a generally serious and empathetic character, and is also quite generous. He thinks less of himself compared to others and makes it his duty to help others even at the cost of his own health. He prefers not to ask for help from others because he doesn't want them to worry about himself, even if it's important that he needs help. He tends to think a lot, and can easily get into arguments over stupid topics. He is a good talker, and very experienced with jokes and puns. Profession(s) Unknown Relations & Friendships Chicken Run has two brothers and everyone in his family has a bird-type name probably, but it's all undecided. - Novajack (best friend and complicated love interest) - Enderwings (friend) - Fallen Sanity (everyone else's friend but kinda enemy) - Tau (best friend) - Pumpkin Pi (best friend) - Battony Hatches (friend) History & Creation Chicken Run, along with the rest of the 'Human Group' were born in an alternate world to Broken Down's world. When they hit around 16 or 17 years old, Enderwings' lover, a character known as Battony Hatches, was killed in a car accident near their school. Distraught, Enderwings and Novajack came together with a plan to find some way to get Battony back, whether it was their Battony or a different Battony. They found out that their own school had a time tear within its vicinity, so they spent the next year or two examining it and discovering ways to open it and move through to another world. The time came. The night to come was to feature a total lunar eclipse. The weather changed mysteriously for the entire three days. Two of the days were spent studying and preparing, and the last day was to head through and explore. There was a formal at school that day, so everyone got ready. When the formal began and they got to school, Enderwings went to the memorial the students had made for human-Battony to check up and say goodbye to her lost friend. Fallen Sanity, having not known any Avi or any other character of interest kinda just followed Enderwings for a bit. Novajack and Chicken Run hung out at the front of the school. Novajack's googly, tired and lovestruck mind decided it would be a great idea to force Chicken Run to go through the portal with her, and Enderwings and Fallen, seeing them, jumped in after. The portal closed only moments later, and they were stuck there. For a year after that, Chicken Run tried not to speak to Novajack. Fallen met Avi and started working with her. Enderwings continued her search for any trace of a Battony existing in the area. She didn't find her, but found that the alternate equivalents of her friends had mysteriously disappeared on the same day the 'Human Group' appeared. For the next two years Chicken Run and Novajack started talking again, but it was uneasy. Fallen basically left them to 'work best' with Avi. Enderwings found no luck. The group found stable and comfortable jobs in their new dwellings. Trivia - Chicken Run's whole character is a reference to his real-life counterpart's 'assumed position' of the King of Chickens when he was younger. His flightlessness was decided by that, and only later was reasoned with his back problem. - Chicken Run has orange eyes while his real-life counterpart actually has green-blue eyes. - Chicken Run is the only character in Broken Down so far that has an entirely different tail type and colour to his mane. - Chicken Run was mostly angered by his disconnection from his brothers. He still cares a lot about Novajack. Themes Individual Themes - 20 Percent Cooler - Ken Ashcorp Shared Themes - Find The Pieces - TryHardNinja --- Shared with Novajack - Rewrite The Stars - Greatest Showman Soundtrack --- Shared with Novajack - You're My Best Friend - Queen --- Shared with Novajack Credits Novajack was designed and developed by StormClawPonyRises. Enderwings and Battony Hatches belong to EnderwingsThePony. Chicken Run was co-designed by StormClawPonyRises and EnderwingsThePony for Chickay-San. Fallen Sanity and Avi belong to TheDayMySanityFell. The rest of the mentioned characters belong to their respective owners.